1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a field emission device (FED), and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a FED using a mask for performing multiple exposure to light and multi-patterning processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, thin films or thick films forming stacked structures for electronic devices are processed using physical, chemical, or physical-chemical methods. Here, masks for patterning processing target materials to have desired shapes are used.
In general, a mask is directly deposited to a processing target material, and is formed with a photoresist of a light-hardened or light-softened polymer. According to a conventional method, a conventional mask is formed through a series of processes such as photoresist coating, soft baking, exposing, developing, and hard baking, and the mask cannot be altered when these processes are finished. Accordingly, the conventional mask is used only once, and thus a new mask needs to be formed if the stacked structure requires an additional etching process for forming a new pattern.
Since the conventional photolithography process includes many operational units, they should be simplified when considering manufacturing costs and productivity.